See you Later, Elevator (RandomzSunfish23901 version)
Starring Roles Asphalt Featuring Roles Ariel Scrambles Vincent Bun Puncture Appearances Jackie and Jackson Quacks Plot Vincent, Ariel, Bun, and Scrambles are in an elevator waiting to descend when Quacks decides to join. He uses his nub, but doesn't stop the lift. He sighs, and walks away. Three floors below, we see Jackson and Jackie waiting for the elevator. Jackson lights his cigar, smokes, and throws it out the window. Puncture is seen finishing his papers, until the match lands on the papers and sets them on fire. He screams, and the passengers wonder why the elevator stopped. A fire is seen on the outside of the building, and Asphalt comes in and presses the elevator call button, while he watches his watch. The elevator malfunctions, and the passengers all go up, while the elevator goes down. Asphalt sees the stairs, and realizes he has to climb them, sighing. The elevator stops, and Vincent sees the doors are open, and Scrambles also sees the exit is open. He smiles, and exits, only to be cut in half by the door when it closes. This freaks them out, even though Vincent can only smile. Asphalt believes he reached the top of the stairwell, only to see he is not even on the third step. He sighs, and continues climbing. The elevator stops, and opens, only a little lower than the next floor. Bun sees his opportunity and climbs out of the elevator, only for his lower half to be cut in half, while his intestines is still connecting his lower half. Asphalt makes it up the stairs, only to vomit from the tedious work. He hears the remaining passengers screaming, so he holds up his axe, ready to break the door. It opens, and Vincent notices it, and continues smiling, until a part of his head is sliced in half by the axe. Asphalt gasps, and sees Bun's intestines, and slides down them. Ariel is seen crying, until Asphalt opens the top hatch. She looks up, and cheers. Ariel is seen lifted out of the building, while Asphalt goes back to the building, to find any survivors. Ariel is laying on the gurney, until the building explodes, where Jackson and Quacks' burnt corpses fly near her. She gasps, and she is then crushed by the elevator. Asphalt comes out of the elevator, with Bun's lower half. Asphalt breathes heavily into his intestines, to the point where the lower half bursts. Moral There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs. Deaths *Scrambles is sliced in half by elevator doors. *Bun either died of blood loss or the explosion. *Vincent's head is chopped in half by Asphalt's axe. *Puncture either died from the burn or the explosion. (death not seen) *Jackson either died from fire, or the explosion, along with Quacks. *Jackie's corpse isn't seen, but he probably died with Jackson. (death not seen) *Ariel is crushed by the elevator. *Multiple Generic Tree Friends die in the building. Injuries *Puncture is set on fire. *Bun is sliced in half by the elevator. *Asphalt vomits from climbing all of those stairs. *Ariel is seen charred when she is left on the gurney. *Bun's lower half explodes from pressure. Trivia This is RandomzSunfish23901's first fan version episode. Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes